Panier à Bizarreries
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Une série de bubulles ou oneshots regroupés dans un panier à bizarreries. Rien que des couples rares, parce qu'eux aussi ont besoin d'attention... Read & review!
1. Intro

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous salue bien bas, les gens !**

J'ai eu l'idée il y a déjà bien longtemps d'écrire sur des couples rares. J'ai eu le temps d'en faire quelques uns, sans jamais oser les poster tellement certains étaient minuscules. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'en regroupant toutes mes bubulles et mes one-shots sur ces coupes bizarres, ça marchera comme sur des roulettes :)

Donc me voilà avec mon Panier à Bizarreries ! Ici, je posterai tous mes écrits concernant des rare pairs, comme on les appelle, faisant un mix de het et de slash, pour ne pas bloquer mon inspiration. (ce sera majoritairement du het, mais bon, je voudrais m'essayer à tous les styles :)

**Voici une liste des couples que vous ne risquez PAS de voir dans ce Panier (ou en tout cas, pas comme pairing principal) :**

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Hermione

Ron/Hermione

Draco/Hermione

Draco/Ginny

Hermione/Snape

James/Lily

Harry/Draco

Harry/Snape

Remus/Sirius

Remus/Snape

Sirius/Snape

En ce qui concerne le slash féminin, c'est plutôt rare dans la section française de feufeunet, alors je crois qu'on peut tous les considérer comme rares :)

**Un aperçu des bubulles/one-shots déjà écrits**: Neville/Parvati, Remus/Narcissa, Ginny/Blaise, Bill/Parvati, Zacharias/Daphne, Ron/Tonks,…

Merci de me lire !

Clickounette


	2. Transparente

**Titre : **Transparente

**Pairing : **Remus/Narcissa

**Type** : One-shot

**Rating : **PG, voir PG-13.

**Nombre de mots **: 1763

**Note** _: J'ai décidé de commencer ce panier avec ce one-shot, j'espère que vous aimerez et qu'il vous donnera le goût de lire les autres… Bonne lecture !_

**Transparente**

Remus entra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. En arrivant à hauteur du bureau de Mme Pince, il croisa une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène et au regard froid.

« Tiens, Lupin. » fit Bellatrix de sa voix moqueuse. « Tu n'es pas avec mon cher cousin ? Peut-être Sirius s'est-il remis de lui-même dans le droit chemin, finalement… »

Remus fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. Ce genre de provocation l'atteignait rarement, mais à cet instant précis, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Bellatrix s'éloigna avec un rire aussi tranchant qu'une lame de verre et le Gryffondor se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide. Il fit son chemin à travers la bibliothèque silencieuse et finit par la trouver.

Elle était assise à une petite table de bois, près du rayon potions. Ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses étaient retenus en une queue de cheval. Une beauté simple mais époustouflante. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il la décrirait.

Il s'assit devant elle sans un mot. Ce fut à peine si elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle parla : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Narcissa. » grinça Remus, déjà irrité. « Je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles, c'est tout. »

La blonde leva son regard froid vers lui. « Je vais bien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Il paraît que tu vas te fiancer ? » dit Remus de but en blanc.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me le demander si tu le sais déjà, Lupin. »

« Je voulais simplement l'entendre de ta bouche. » répondit le jeune homme aussi calmement qu'il pouvait.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Remus réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire, la jeune fille n'ayant de toute évidence pas l'intention de prendre la parole. Il opta pour la manière forte.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il sans aucun préambule.

Narcissa releva la tête, mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Je dois l'épouser. » répondit-elle simplement, le regard vide.

« Tu le connais, au moins ? »

Elle posa sa plume et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Comme on peut connaître Lucius Malefoy. C'est-à-dire très peu. »

Remus grimaça. Le mot était lâché. _Lucius Malefoy_.

« Le mariage est prévu pour quand ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître calme.

« Cet été. » répondit simplement la blonde. « Si tu veux bien me laisser, maintenant, Lupin, j'ai un devoir de potions à achever. »

« Et tu vas te marier ? » persista Remus sans se préoccuper de sa demande.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. » s'énerva Narcissa. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, un éclair de colère avait traversé son regard bleu délavé. « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais l'épouser, lui donner un enfant et probablement rejoindre les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es content ? »

Ses joues étaient rosies par la colère. Quelque chose qu'il avait rarement vu chez Narcissa Black…

Il se pencha vers elle et approcha ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

« On a toujours le choix, Narcissa. » souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien.

Puis il se leva et partit sans un regard pour la jeune fille.

**XxXxXxX**

Le ciel était strié de rouge, d'orange, de rose et de violet. Des couleurs pastelles comme Remus les aimait. Il était debout sur les bords du lac, le regard plongé dans le ciel bariolé. Parfait pour apaiser les esprits tumultueux. Sauf lorsque la tempête était bien trop violente pour être domptée…

« Tu médites ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il sourit. Cette voix… Cette voix valait une centaine de couchés de soleil.

« En quelque sorte… » répondit-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses longs cheveux blonds s'agiter au gré du vent. La lumière du crépuscule s'y reflétait avec une telle harmonie qu'il en était troublé.

« On a pas toujours le choix, Remus… »

Elle avait prononcé ça si bas que cette phrase aurait bien pu passer pour un murmure du vent.

« Tu vas t'en aller ? » demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

« Oui… » Elle marqua une pause et le jeune homme pouvait sentir son trouble. « Quelque part en Ecosse. Dans un manoir… »

« Narcissa, je… » Remus se tourna vers elle, tremblant. « Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes un amour éternel, ni de m'écrire tout les jours, ni même de ne jamais m'oublier… Je veux juste que jamais ton opinion de moi ne change. »

Elle le sonda un moment, pensive. « Tu ne veux pas que je te déteste, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'ajouter un mot.

« Je ne crois pas que Lucius Malefoy puisse me corrompre au point de me faire changer d'avis sur les gens, mais j'accepte. »

Elle lui prit la main, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite auparavant.

**XxXxXxX**

Lucius tapa du poing sur la table tellement fort qu'elle trembla. Il poussa un cri rageur, tandis que Narcissa l'observait, impassible.

« Ils ont eu Nott ! » fulmina-t-il. « J'avais réussi à m'en tirer, mais ils on eu Nott ! Quel crétin ! »

Il se tourna vers Narcissa, comme pour se convaincre qu'il lui parlait plus qu'à lui-même. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, continuant de le fixer sans émotions.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard brillant dangereusement. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Rien ? » Il eut un rictus méprisant. « Depuis le jour où j'ai appris que tu deviendrais Mrs Malefoy, j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais être soutenu. Tu n'es pas une femme, tu es une morte-vivante, un zombie, complètement transparente. Tu regardes ce qui se passe autour de toi sans jamais en être affectée. Tu n'as même pas assez de cran pour choisir ton camp… »

Elle ne cilla pas sous son regard impérieux.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'envie. »

Il se mit à rire hystériquement. Il avait l'air tellement atteint de folie à cet instant que Narcissa sentit la peur s'immiscer lentement en elle, affluer dans ses veines tel un poison mortel.

« Oh, oui… Je t'envie tellement… » Il s'arrêta de rire, plongeant son regard acier dans le sien comme l'avait si souvent fait un autre…

Il se pencha vers elle et caressa une mèche blonde. Elle resta stoïque, mais ce geste fit remonter en elle des souvenirs qu'elle pensait effacés. Lorsqu'il fut parti, sa décision était prise.

**XxXxXxX**

Elle attendait seule à la minuscule table de bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, une silhouette s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux brillant malgré l'obscurité du bar.

« Merci d'être venu. » dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Tu sais très bien que jamais je n'aurais décliné ton invitation. » Il fit une pause, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ravivant quelques souvenirs enfuis dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. « Ce que je me demande, c'est _pourquoi maintenant_. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, ici, dans ce bar. »

« Il y a des choses qui font mieux de rester ignorées. »

« Par toi aussi ? »

Elle le fixa un moment, silencieuse. « Par moi aussi… » souffla-t-elle finalement.

Le serveur arriva à leur hauteur et demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

« Un café sec pour moi, et… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa. « Une eau citronnée pour madame. »

Le serveur acquiesça et tourna les talons. Narcissa regarda Remus en silence, le visage impassible mais le regard chargé d'émotions.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Tout le monde change. » répliqua Remus.

Elle secoua la tête, fermant les yeux. « Oui, tout le monde change. Tout le monde prend des décisions qui ne leur ressemblent pas à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie. Tout le monde change d'idées, de mentalité. Tout le monde… sauf toi. »

Leurs commandes arrivèrent et ils burent en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre sans essayer de le cacher.

« Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? » demanda soudain Narcissa, une douce lueur dans le regard.

« Oui. » souffla Remus « Dans le parc, près du saule pleureur qui borde le lac. Tu venais d'envoyer balader Amos Diggory, le garçon le plus en vue de Poudlard à l'époque. ».

Narcissa eut un léger rire.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as tenu par la main ? » demanda Remus.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée.

« Le soir où tu es venue me retrouver au bord du lac, pour résoudre notre altercation au sujet de Lucius. » répondit Remus.

Narcissa baissa les yeux, mais un léger sourire flottait à présent sur ses lèvres. « Je me souviens… Je me souviens la première fois où tu m'as adressé un regard. Tu sais, _ce_ regard particulier. Je sortais de la bibliothèque, tu y entrais. Je n'ai fait que penser à tout au long de la journée, ce jour-là. »

« Je t'ai toujours vue, Cissy. » murmura Remus en se penchant vers elle. « Depuis le premier jour, à la gare. Ce sont tes cheveux qui ont d'abord attiré mon attention. Puis ton visage, si singulier. Et plus tard, les courbes de ton corps, celle de tes épaules, de ton dos, de tes hanches. Je t'ai toujours adressé ce regard spécial. Tu n'étais tout simplement pas prête à le remarquer. »

Nacissa, qui avait jusqu'à présent le regard rivé vers la table, un léger sourire aux lèvres, releva les yeux vers lui. Ces yeux bleu délavé qui brillaient à présent d'une lueur étrange.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour ? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Non. » souffla Remus au bout d'un moment.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui. « Alors viens… Nous avons un souvenir à créer. »

**XxXxXxX**

Il l'aima toute la nuit, découvrant la beauté de son corps pour la première et dernière fois. Elle haleta sous les caresses des mains qu'elle avait tant cherchées, d'une bouche qu'aucune autre ne remplacerait. Elle s'abandonna dans son regard ambré, se laissant noyer sans désirer nulle bouée de secours. Ils firent l'amour avec l'ardeur du désespoir, sachant que c'était probablement la seule et unique fois qu'ils mêleraient leur corps dans une harmonie parfaite.

**XxXxXxX**

Narcissa n'était ni blanche, ni noire ; elle était transparente. Mais Remus n'avait jamais vu qu'elle.

**XxXxXxX**

**Edit : Merci à Adaly, ma toute première et fidèle revieweuse pour son soutient //_hugs_/**


	3. Petit Ronny dort nu

**Titre** : Petit Ronny dort nu ?

**Pairing** : Ron/Tonks

**Type** : Court one-shot, ou longue bubulle, à vous de voir…

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 738

**Petit Ronny dort nu ?**

_Toc toc toc._

« Mmmmhhhh… »

« Ron… »

Le concerné enfonça plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller en grognant. « Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, Maman… »

« Maman ? Je suis plus vieille que toi, Ronnie, mais pas assez pour être ta mère, merci ! »

Ron sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Tonks. Jetant un regard alarmé autour de lui, il vit qu'elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un de ses traditionnels larges sourires aux lèvres.

« Tonks ! » lâcha-t-il bêtement.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison a une voix aussi sensuelle que moi ? »

Ron fit passer à grand peine son éclat de rire pour une quinte de toux. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et traversa la chambre d'une démarche féline.

Le jeune homme pensa un moment à se lever pour ramasser les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout sur le sol (cartes de bataille explosive à moitié calcinées, magazines de Quidditch, plumes estropiées, vêtements – Tonks fronça son joli nez en trompette - à la propreté plus que douteuse et autres immondices qu'il serait inutile de décrire ici.) mais c'est en voulant rejeter ses draps en arrière qu'il se souvint soudain d'un petit détail. Ou plutôt non : d'une chose effroyable et horriblement gênante.

Sous ses draps, il était nu comme un vers.

Cramoisi, et s'empressa de ramener sa couverture sur lui et dit à Tonks : « C'est bon, je me lève. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. « C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Bertie Crochue. Dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, tu en profiteras pour roupiller. Je te connais, Ronald Weasley. »

Et, à la grande horreur du rouquin, elle s'assit sur son lit entreprit de tirer ses couvertures.

« **NOOOOOOOOOON** ! » hurla-t-il, paniqué, et tomba en bas de son lit.

Il remercia Merlin d'avoir laissé les couvertures glisser avec lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » lança Tonks en se penchant au dessus du matelas.

« Je… Tonks, ne le prend pas mal, mais je vais te demander de sortir de ma chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

« Je… Parce que je suis entièrement nu sous ce fichu et minuscule drap ! » finit-il par hurler, plus rouge que jamais.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel la jeune femme l'observa avec de grands yeux. Plus, un large sourire fendit son visage en cœur et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller dangereusement.

« Tu dors _nu_ ? Le petit Ronny dort _nu_ ? Oh, j'y crois pas ! »

Et elle éclata de rire, s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit du jeune homme. Ron grommela des phrases incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

« Oh, c'est bon… Harry n'est pas là, alors comme il fait très chaud, je me permets de… Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me réveiller, _toi_ ? »

« Ta mère me l'a demandé, Ronaldichou. Elle prépare le petit déjeuner, et les filles sont déjà en bas. »

Elle continua à le fixer avec un grand sourire étrange pendant une demi-minute avant qu'il de se décide à lui demander : « Heu, dis, Tonks, est-ce que je pourrais m'habiller, maintenant ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Ronny-chéri. »

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Je préfèrerais que tu ne me regardes pas. » marmonna-t-il, rouge carmin.

« Oh, oui, évidemment. » Et elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'était _tout seul_. »

Silence.

« Vraiment ? Tues sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? Tu sais, un accident, c'est si vite arrivé… »

« Tonks… » dit-il lentement, le plus dangereusement possible.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je t'assure que de nos jours… »

« TONKS… »

« Ok, ok, je m'en vais ! »

Et, au grand soulagement du rouquin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsque celle-ci se fut refermée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva lentement et entreprit de poser son drap cache-tout sur son lit, au moment où…

« Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où… »

« **TONKS** ! »

La porte se referma à nouveau, mais Ron attendit encore 5 minutes avant d'ôter sa toge de fortune.

« Elle a vraiment un problème, cette fille… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Si je n'étais pas si intimement persuadée que Ron et Hermione sont faits l'un pour l'autre, je serais sûrement une grande défenseuse des Ron/Tonks. Je trouve que ça fonctionne plutôt bien, entre ces deux-là… :) Pour ceux qui aiment, j'en ai encore un en réserve, je le posterai bientôt !

Je compte poster une **toute petite bubulle** la prochaine fois, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle… Ca se joue entre :

Neville/Parvati

Ginny/Blaise

Ginny/Luna

Zacharias Smith/Daphne Greengrass

Dites moi ce qui vous tente le plus, j'en prendrai compte :)

Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews et vos encouragements ! Je vous aime !


	4. Le peintre et son modèle

**Titre** : Le peintre et son modèle

**Pairing** : Ginny/Luna (slash féminin, oui, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas… mais si vous ne connaissez pas, essayez :D)

**Type** : Bubulle

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 156

**Le peintre et son modèle**

Le divan rose pâle dans lequel Ginny était assise frottait doucement contre sa peau nue. Il faisait plutôt chaud, à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'impression de chaleur étant renforcée par les lumières tamisées et celle du soleil couchant qui filtrait à travers les rideaux clairs.

Le regard que Luna posait sur elle était transperçant. Un crayon dans la main gauche, une gomme dans la droite, les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille ne cessait de papillonner, passant de Ginny à son carnet de croquis, de son carnet de croquis à Ginny.

Et lorsque la jeune fille blonde se leva et replaça doucement la main de la rousse dans sa position initiale, quand ses doigts fins et glacés effleurèrent sa hanche nue dans une caresse aérienne, tellement furtive qu'elle frôlait les limites du réel, Ginny se sentit frissonner malgré elle.

Mais Luna revint s'asseoir et reprit son travail, inconsciente de l'émoi qu'elle avait provoqué chez son modèle.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

_Dédicace spéciale à **Habby**, que j'aimeeeeuh et qui a la gentillesse de ne pas m'oublier en ces temps très sombres (comprendre : études universitaires)_

_Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé les deux premiers one-shots… Un autre Ron/Tonks attend sagement dans mon disque dur ;-)_

_Je posterai mon Bill/Parvati la prochaine fois, histoire de poster quelque chose d'un peu plus long que 156 mots de temps en temps :-)_

_Bonnes vacances à tous, joyeux noël (un peu en retard) et bonne année (un peu en avances :-) !_

_Clickounette_


End file.
